


小小勝利/Small Victories

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Q is a Holmes, q is oblivious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>現在他回想起Q的職務描述相當的含糊，當初他第一次申請這份工作時，職務描述中所聲明的一些東西像是：技術和通訊處長、必須能長時間工作，並使用複雜的技術。上頭並沒有說明任何類似徵求嘲諷大師，或者是令人難以忍受的諷刺混蛋需求還是其他類似的東西。那麼他為什麼要這麼做？因為這些日子以來，表現嘲諷或是聰明伶俐還是惡聲惡氣比起他其餘的工作要來得更容易。<br/>但是，他謹慎地思考，這種情況只會發生在Bond周圍。</p>
            </blockquote>





	小小勝利/Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Victories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885877) by [crescentmoonthemage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoonthemage/pseuds/crescentmoonthemage). 



現在是一個寒冷的一月份夜晚，當然不是Q感受到外頭的氣溫，因為他被鎖在地下室裡。嗯，他也不是真的被鎖在裡面，我的意思是，這完全是出自於自願的，而且大門甚至都沒有被鎖上。但他假裝如此，這樣他就不必離開了，我是說，誰會想離開？Q分部對那些跟他一樣的人而言是一個避風港，就是那些用過量咖啡因來維持運作、幾乎不用睡覺和與科技為伍的人。喔，科技。Q幾乎覺得自己要變成他所打造和存放（偷偷地，當然）在測試倉庫中的機器人之一。

他從前一天早上6點30分就一直待在那裡了，而且他確信現在大概只有午夜而已吧。但是當他查看他的手錶時，他發現他的時間感如同往常一樣大幅度的降低，時間已經將近 **凌晨** 3點。他嘆了口氣，轉動了一下他的椅子，將茶壺放在角落的本生燈上。

Q分部最近確實一直很無聊，通常這裡的氣氛都很興奮，總有新東西要進行測試、有茶可以喝以及Q的特工們橫行在全球各地執行各種任務，但是這個禮拜一直相當沉悶。剛開始時是很刺激的，另一次與007通訊聯繫，過程中他可以聽見冷嘲熱諷和槍聲，還有連續好幾個小時的沉重呼吸聲，而沒有得到半個字。但隨後，007告訴他調出巴格達的監視攝影機(Bond什麼時候在巴格達的？他的任務是在貝里斯(伯利茲)，天啊)，Q只看見一張紙貼在一條小巷的牆上。

上頭寫著「中斷通訊」，而Bond也忠於他的話；所以Q連續幾天都沒有聽見他的特工的消息。他藉著做一些無意義的事情讓自己保持忙碌，而且不，他沒有擔心，一點都沒有，他只是不想醒來後在他的郵件收信匣中發現另外一封訃文。

Q不想要擔心，因為擔心會造成他臉上不必要的皺紋。老實說，如果他可以選擇，Q會選擇不要去感受這所有一切；擔心是毫無意義的，悲傷讓人沮喪，而愛情…好吧，Q認為愛情只是傷害，它會帶來痛苦和壓力，而他一點都不想與之扯上關係。

於是當他在黑暗的角落裡泡茶的同時，不斷地告訴自己說要設計槍支、電腦程式，還有一台隱形的阿斯頓馬丁，這僅僅只是因為Bond在幾個星期前要求過，這些念頭在他的腦海一閃而過，就好像他正歷經一場大腦異常發電的發作。事實上，他是如此沉浸在自己的思緒中，以至於當他拿起熱騰騰的茶水並轉身走回他那舒服的、亮著光的工作站時，他差點撞到某個人。

「抱歉。」他說，下意識地後退一步，並將他的馬克杯舉到唇邊。他的思緒隨即再一次席捲他的大腦，他停了一會兒。當他確實意識到在凌晨三點他的實驗室中還有別人的當下，他幾乎因為驚嚇而摔了手中的馬克杯。抬起頭往上看，越過破碎的西裝和血跡斑斑的肩膀，Q終於看到007那雙冰藍色的眼睛。

「Bond。」他小心翼翼地開口。

Bond看起來被逗樂了，「花了你真夠久的時間阿，Q」

「你中斷通訊，故意的。」

「像往常一樣敏銳的觀察力，我明白了。」007回覆，看上去得意至極。他伸進他的口袋，遞給Q某個東西，「我帶了個禮物給你。」

軍需官驚訝地眨了眨眼睛，「你真的把你的槍帶回來了。」

「我想它壞掉了。」007說。

「小小的勝利，」Q打趣道。「當你拿到它們你就要承擔它們。」他從Bond手中接過槍，接著走向他的工作桌把它放下來。他檢查著，然後假裝吃驚地回頭看向他的特工，「這把槍被融化了。」

「是的。」Bond面不改色地說。

「你在一艘大型郵輪上執行任務！在貝里斯(伯利茲)！突然間，你最後跑到南美洲，而且你一路上大概破壞了半個城市！接著你去了巴格達！Bond，如果我不能給你建議的話，我們沒辦法成為一個團隊！」

「我們不是一個團隊，」Bond說，「我執行繁重的任務，當然我有時候或許享受你的嘲諷，但你完全沒有幫上我！在你進來MI6之前，我任務執行得也很好！」

Q睜大雙眼，他向後退了一步，轉身。他的眼睛因為某個奇怪的原因而充滿淚水，他讓自己堅強起來，並且祈禱他的聲音聽起來不至於崩潰，「那你為什麼在這裡？」他問。

「我想你會喜歡這把槍的。」傳來低沉的嗓音。

「它甚至都沒辦法修理的，」Q靜靜地說。他聽見移動的腳步聲，當他轉過身時，Bond已經不見了。跌坐進他的辦公椅，Q把頭埋進他的雙手，難過地嘆了一口氣。

~*~

Bond直到他下個任務才走進Q分部，儘管如此，沉默還是令人感到緊張。Q已經替Bond做了另外一把槍，好代替他那一把已經融化的，(???)另一個通訊器，和一小瓶液體狀的番木鱉鹼註1(為了更優雅的暗殺)。他對Bond介紹這些物品時，沒有炫耀，也沒有詼諧的評論，自始至終他都轉身對著他的工作桌，他可以感覺到在他身上007那冷冷的注視，穿透過他的身體，然後從另外一邊出來。當他把所有物品交給Bond，那個特工昂首闊步地離開。Q嘆了口氣，轉身面對他的電腦的同時，他注意到某個東西。

Bond留下那個通訊器在他桌上。

「喔，去你的，007。」Q說，將通訊器放進他的口袋，憤然地離開。

~*~

Bond並沒有費心從下一個任務帶任何一個他的設備回來，當Bond慢慢走到Q分部時，已經是將近晚上八點了，他給了Q一個微笑，然後突然快速地倒在地板上。Q衝過去發現那個血跡斑斑的特工失去意識，血似乎是從他肩膀上的刀傷流出。「天啊，Bond。」他說，拉起那個特工靠在他的肩膀上，Bond稍稍睜開一隻眼睛，「你打算做什麼，Q？」他問。

「把你縫合起來，」Q回覆。「我真的通過基礎醫療訓練，你知道的。」Bond大笑，「你，醫療？」他問。Q微笑著，將Bond毫不客氣地扔進他的辦公椅。「不然我那打字靈巧的手指除了縫合還可以做什麼？」他說，拿出他一直放在他辦公桌抽屜裡的醫療針線。

「我知道你可以用你的手指做什麼。」Bond說，一個壞笑出現在他憔悴的臉上。Q瞪著他說：「我會忽略那句小小的雙關語，只要你一直說話，為了我一直說話。」Bond面無表情地看著他：「說什麼？」

「任何事情。」Q回覆。「這會很痛，所以我不想你睡著。如果你這麼做了，我可能沒辦法再見到你。」Bond點點頭，好像昏昏欲睡的，Q明白這所代表的意思。「你最喜歡什麼顏色？」他問，將針戳進Bond的皮膚。007發出一聲痛苦的嘶嘶聲，然後繃緊地回答：「綠色，那你呢？」

「紅色。」Q邊回覆邊開始縫合傷口。「你最喜歡的食物是什麼？」

Bond盯著他好一會，「菲力牛排」他回答道，「配馬鈴薯」。Q微笑著說：「那對我來說太昂貴了點，我喜歡…巧克力、茶，我還對起司漢堡有所堅持。」這使得007微笑起來，Q的心臟開始劇烈跳動。「呃，你最喜歡世界上什麼地方？」他問，心裡明白答案將會像是在大溪地中我從來沒聽說過的小鎮，或是在莫斯科的地下酒吧，還是其他類似的東西。但相反的，Bond簡單地說：「這裡。」

Q揚起一遍眉毛，「為什麼？」他好奇地問。Bond奇怪地盯著他，用一種低沉帶著睏意的聲音說道：「因為你在這裡，而且我喜歡你。」這答案讓Q笑了，他不知道為什麼，臉也變得羞紅。他輕輕地將針從Bond的皮膚中拉出來，剪斷縫線然後說：「好了，007，你現在可以睡覺了，我只需要包紮起你的肩膀。一旦太陽升起來，就送你去醫療部門。」Bond疲倦地笑了笑，下一秒閉上雙眼。Q溫柔地用紗布包紮在肩膀的四周圍，然後將他自己的開襟羊毛衫蓋在Bond身上，好讓他保持溫暖。說到底Q不是一個冷酷無情的人，他只是到早上之前有很多工作要做罷了。

~*~

Q想跟Bond談談那個晚上，但他一直找不到機會，Bond還在復原期間(他到底怎麼被刺傷的？)，所以Q沒有見到他。他忙著協助Alec Trevalyen避開槍戰和其他所有的00特工們免於死亡。將近一個月以後，當他正跟005通訊聯繫，試著幫助他從荒廢的建築物中找到正確的路時，Bond總算進來了。一開始Q沒有注意到他，因為他正忙著給005指路，但終於在幾分鐘過後，其中一個他的屬下，Mariela，走到他面前說：「長官，這裡有人想見你。」Q在放下通訊器前，多跟005講了一會話。「讓他們進來。」Q說，然後等著Mariela離開，但她仍舊站在他的面前，「長官，他就站在你後面。」

Q轉過身去差點尖叫出聲，007站得非常靠近(私人空間，Bond，真的嗎？)壞笑著。Q讓自己鎮定下來，開口說：「Bond，很高興見到你。」Bond微笑，遞給Q一個文件夾，「我明天離開去印尼，看看你到那時候可以給我一把槍還是什麼之類的嗎？」

Q微笑著，「當然，Bond，但只要你答應把它帶回來。」

007咧嘴一笑，「那樣我在槍戰當中會手無寸鐵的，而這會是你的錯。還有你碰巧會有一個火箭發射器嗎？」

「沒有。」Q堅定地回答，但是他已經想出好幾種計畫來製造一個了。

~*~

第二天，Bond再次走了進來，看上去自鳴得意的樣子。「哈囉，Q。」他說。「早安，Bond。」Q回覆，邊喝了一口茶。他做了個手勢示意擺放在他工作站上的物品，「槍、無線電，還有一把車鑰匙，車子正在印尼等著你。」

Bond咧嘴笑著問說：「車上有火箭發射器嗎？」

Q聳聳肩，「有一個小的。」

Bond的微笑讓Q的心融化了。

~*~

那天晚上Q的通訊器發出一聲響聲，他已經將通訊器打開，儘管他知道Bond不會使用；雖然Bond並沒有忘記它，而Q把這當作是個好的現象。

Bond的聲音傳了過來，「Q，我愛這輛車。」他說，這使得Q微笑起來。「希望你還沒殺了任何一個人，」他回覆，「這裡有一本操作指南，在你按任何按鍵前請仔細閱讀它，因為你很可能會自毀這台車。」他說。他聽見James上氣不接下氣的笑聲，「你有貼標籤註明了，Q，所以我知道是哪個按鈕。」

「說得好，」Q回嘴，「不想你死在我手裡。」

「誰不想要我死？」Bond問。而Q認為他可以聽見Bond越來越常流露出那一抹聰

明的壞笑。

「M會要了我的腦袋註2，如果你因為我做的手錶死了的話，還有Alec似乎特別喜歡你，雖然我不知道為什麼。」Q輕鬆地回覆。

「你在說你自己，Q」Bond說，「對不起，再說一遍？」軍需官問道。Bond輕聲笑著表示：「你說你不希望我死在你手裡，我沒想到你會關心我是否死了。」

Q突然間感到臉漲得通紅，而且很高興附近沒有一個人看見他的樣子。「唔，」他小心翼翼地開口：「我的工作會少了很多樂趣，像現在這樣，不是嗎？」Bond再次輕聲笑了，透過無線電傳來的聲響讓Q笑了。「你只需要找其他人來煩就好了。」Bond說。

「什麼，我再也不被允許透過你感受活著的感覺嗎？」Q問，「這才剛開始變得有趣。」

這真的讓Bond大笑出來，一個大大的、由衷的笑聲，Q跟他一起笑了起來。他們像那樣坐了一會，Q正沉浸在小小的勝利當中，有時候勝利出現的毫無預兆。

經過片刻的沉默，透過通訊器Q可以聽見Bond在Q所建造的定製車中換檔的聲音，Bond再次說話了。「現在幾點了，Q？」他問，說實話，Q不太確定，但是過了一會，他回覆：「凌晨1點半。」

007嘖了一聲，「去睡一下，Q，我可以自己應付一個晚上的。」

Q嘆了一口氣，他試著說：「我不累。」但伴隨著一個呵欠。在他內心某個昏暗的角落裡意識到明天是他的休假，當然，這並不代表他確實會休到假。他聽見007低沉的笑聲從通訊器傳了過來，然後再一次打了個呵欠。「你確定嗎？」他問。「我可以泡杯茶或什麼之類的。」

「去睡覺，Q，這是命令。」

Q笑著說：「你不能給我下命令，你不是我的上司，如果我記得沒錯，是我給你下命令。」

「但是無論如何，你還是會聽我的。」Bond說。

Q微笑，「是，是，我會。」他放下通訊器，再打了一個呵欠的同時，抓起他的外套。他正要關掉他的工作燈然後離開時，通訊器傳來另外一聲聲響，Bond的聲音傳了過來，說著一些聽起來像是：「不要在回你公寓的路上被殺掉了。」

軍需官笑了，然後關上電燈。

~*~

地鐵上一個人都沒有，Q並不感到驚訝，現在可是半夜1點半，但至少他可以享受一些平靜和安寧。

現在他回想起Q的職務描述相當的含糊，當初他第一次申請這份工作時，職務描述中所聲明的一些東西像是：技術和通訊處長、必須能長時間工作，並使用複雜的技術。上頭並沒有說明任何類似 **徵求嘲諷大師** ，或者是 **令人難以忍受的諷刺混蛋需求** 還是其他類似的東西。那麼他為什麼要這麼做？因為這些日子以來，表現嘲諷或是聰明伶俐還是惡聲惡氣比起他其餘的工作要來得更容易。

但是，他謹慎地思考，這種情況只會發生在Bond周圍。

他在M的身邊顯得溫和有禮，就跟和Eve在一起時一樣，甚至跟其他特工們在一起的時候，他更為含蓄與專業。這一切似乎只出現在James Bond身邊，某個甚至連他自己都不知道存在的那一面跑出來玩了，他也不知道到底是為什麼。

但這樣真的需要一個理由嗎？突然間，他的雙眼感覺充滿了水氣，他反手用袖子將它們擦乾。

~*~

Q最近一直感到悶悶不樂，這絕對不是因為Bond已經從他最後一次任務回來將近三週，卻沒有來拜訪他。絕對不是。

好吧，Q從來就不擅長否認這檔事。

他不禁想知道他到底哪裡做錯了，事實上，他在MI6附近看到那個特工好幾遍了，但是007總是非常小心地沒有跟他有眼神上的交會，每當Q經過時，總是適時地看向另一個方向。一開始，Q認為Bond可能是因為沒有把設備帶回來或什麼之類的感覺內疚，但過不了多久這情況從幾天延長成幾週。

007當然不會感到內疚，他可是James Bond。

Q決定在星期二請病假註2，因為冷不防地他的工作變得讓人感到透不過氣的恐懼，而且他覺得自己完全被困住了。當他要求一天休假時，他對M說出這個事實，M只是疑惑地盯著他看。「為什麼你要請病假，Q？」他問，「你看起來不像生病，而且你一直熱愛你的工作。」

Q聳了聳肩，肩膀形成了一個悲慘的傾斜角度。M揚起一邊眉毛，「是因為Bond，對不對？」

Q很快地否認，用了許多快速說明的句子，但M打斷他。「我並不笨，我們都看出來了，你喜歡他，你只是看不出來他喜歡你。」

Q再次聳聳肩，「他是James Bond，他為什麼會喜歡我？」

M笑道：「因為你是Landric Quillery Holmes，這就是為什麼。」

那天晚上Q離開之後，他不知道該做何感想，很大一部分的他不想坐在他的沙發上哭泣，如果他夠幸運的話，或許可以打個電話給Eve；另一部分的他則想去Tesco買冰淇淋；然後他內心還有另一個微小的部分正告訴他自己完全不要再去想007了。

他並沒有聽他心中的那部分。

當他回到家的時候，他的公寓突然感覺起來非常溫暖而舒適，在他打個哈欠之前心不在焉的剔掉室內便鞋，然後倒在他的沙發上。他累了，甚至是筋疲力盡，但是他的腦袋運轉得太快，充斥著完全無用的想法。他的櫥櫃裡有一瓶昂貴的蘇格蘭威士忌，他拿了出來，砰的一聲打開而且不打算費心拿出玻璃杯。他一直為了特殊場合而保存這瓶酒，但是，他思忖著，自憐自艾不亞於任何場合。

當他大約喝了十大口的酒時，他想到了一個主意。眼前有張紙放在他的茶几上，他起身去找一枝筆時，感覺有點醉了。很好，微醉正是他想要的。不對，劃掉它，變得爛醉如泥才是他想要的，因為他媽的，他明天不必起床去上班。

**20** **個為什麼喜歡上James Bond是可怕主意的理由**

  1. 他不適合你。
  2. 同時他也是個直男。
  3. 大概吧。
  4. 他跟每一個他遇見的女人上床。
  5. 他很有可能讓自己被殺。
  6. 但願如此。
  7. 別介意。
  8. 他喜歡喝得爛醉。
  9. 他很魯莽。
  10. 他也非常風度翩翩。
  11. 還有受歡迎。
  12. 他很性感。
  13. 真的很喜歡。
  14. 等等，劃掉那個。
  15. 這列表變成什麼了？
  16. 看起來越來越像是喜歡James Bond的理由。
  17. 我不喜歡James Bond。
  18. 我愛他。
  19. 我愛他嗎？
  20. 該死。



Q打算寫更多，但是接下來幾行字變成一場來勢洶洶的塗鴉盛宴，突然間他的雙眼濕濕的，而他這一次甚至沒有試著擦乾它們，他哭個不停，感覺就像是世界末日到來。他把自己蜷縮成一團，將雙腳拉近到自己身下，他哭著、啜泣著，他甚至不知道到底是為什麼。

Q沒有印象他是怎麼入睡的，但是他意識到接下來的事情是他正醒過來，然後他的房門傳來碰撞聲。他翻個身，嘴裡念念有詞一些語無倫次的東西，像是到底是哪個愚蠢的討厭鬼在敲門，然後再一次閉上眼睛。他的頭正被不斷敲擊，就好像他的大腦正準備飛出他的腦袋一樣，接著突然間 **碰碎裂聲碰** ，有那麼一刻，Q認為他的大腦真的離開了。一聲巨響，Q睜開眼睛就看到距離他只有幾英吋一雙冰藍色的眼睛，以一種猛烈到軍需官不認為有任何人會擁有如此富有同情心的眼神地盯著他看。

他嚇了一跳摔下沙發，在跌落的過程中膝蓋還撞到茶几。他驚訝地聽到從站在高於他位置的人傳來上氣不接下氣的笑聲。他甩了甩頭，試圖看清楚他眼前的景象，突然發現是Bond， 正站在他上方的位置，笑到好像世界上沒有比這更有趣的事情一樣。

Q一臉困惑，直到Bond解釋道：「我心裡想著有緊急事件發生而闖進這裡，其實你只是醉到失去意識！」他再次大聲地笑到喘不過氣來。Q不知道該做何感想，他覺得眨著眼睛像愣在車燈前的鹿一樣是最好的選擇，但片刻之後，他爬上沙發，疲倦的雙眼終於意識到桌上空空如也的威士忌酒瓶和一張紙。他的目光停留在紙上，他瀏覽著最開始的幾行字，他絲毫沒有記憶到底寫了什麼，但是他肯定有寫。他繼續讀著，直到他來到最後一行，然後霎那間想起所有事情。

他迅速把紙揉成一團，丟到他的身後，Bond最後終於笑完抬起頭來。「你在這裡做什麼？」Q問。Bond輕聲笑著說：「M說你請病假，我很擔心。我打電話到你的手機七次，然後另外四次打到你住家的電話，我以為你被綁架了。」

「你怎麼知道我的手機號碼？」軍需官面帶微笑地問著，彷彿太陽升起般，直到他想起他所寫的那張表，他收斂起微笑，感覺飽受折磨。

Bond注意到他的沮喪，他在沙發上坐下，非常靠近Q，以至於他們的腿都靠在一起了，Q覺得自己都要燒起來。「怎麼了？」Bond問，天殺的，他的聲音充滿著真切的關心，而Q該死的搞砸了。他考慮了一連串的選項，但是他的嘴巴在他能夠做出決定前脫口說出：「你為什麼要關心？」

Bond看上去困惑了一下，接著勾起他右邊嘴角出現一抹小小的微笑，Q很快地將目光移開。「因為你是我的朋友。」James說，然後Q笑了出來，以一種苦澀的聲音。「真是一個好友誼，絕對一點毒性都沒有。」他說到最後一個字時，只用了比原先預期的多了一點惡意，這一次，Bond真的看起來一頭霧水，「你是什麼意思？」他問。

Q嘆了一口氣，「嗯，這對你來說很容易，你是James該死的Bond，每個人都愛你。你只要表現出完美和風流倜儻，這樣每個人都可以原諒你的傲慢自負，你不服從命令、你不尊重職權。最重要的是，你連個預警都沒有，就這麼丟下我一個月，你就在那棟建築物裡！我看到你了！我甚至試著跟你說話，而你放我鴿子並且走開！我做錯了什麼？」

Bond很快地回答：「我很忙。」

「胡說八道，」Q回覆。「總之你沒有做你的文書工作，你可能在你回來兩天後完成任務報告，更別提是三個禮拜了！」

接下來的答案出乎他意料之外，Bond抓住Q的下巴，將他們兩人的嘴唇緊壓在一起。Q對自己傾身向前並且持續下去感到非常震驚，因為這一切不就是他想要的嗎？

過一會，Q大腦中理性的那一面打斷這一刻，所以Q拉開了兩人的距離。看到Bond慌亂、雙頰紅潤和被弄亂的頭髮的樣子，有著令人陶醉的滿足感。「你是有毒的，」Q說。「你就像是裝滿彈藥的槍，我不知道你哪時會爆炸。」

Bond得意地笑著：「我看了你的清單。」

Q一陣臉紅，把目光轉向別處。「真的？」

「我同意，愛我是一個很可怕的主意，可你還是愛了。但愛你卻是一個低風險的計畫，你是更…安全的。這裡還有一道牆，一道厚厚的牆。你願意讓我將它們打破嗎？」

Q沒有聽到Bond說的最後一段話，他緊咬著兩個字。「你…愛我？」他問。

Bond微笑。「對一個電腦天才來說，你有時候真的是一個愚蠢的笨蛋。」

突然間，Q大腦中理性的部分消失了，他開始融化。他不知道是因為宿醉還是什麼原因，但是他還是融化了，在那一刻，他什麼都不介意了。

全文完

譯註：

  1. 原文為Strychnine，譯名為番木鱉鹼又稱番木虌鹼，馬錢子鹼，又譯士的寧，士的年，是一種劇毒的化學物質，番木鱉鹼可從馬錢子提煉，中毒一般20分鐘後開始發作，徵狀為肌肉劇烈抽搐，直到窒息或精疲力竭而死，呈現角弓反張(項背強直，身體向後反折如弓狀)，症狀甚似破傷風。死後嘴角通常會露出詭異的笑容。
  2. 原文「M would have my have my head」，根據上下文，應該是「M would have my head」，就先以此這樣翻譯囉。
  3. 原文為「Q decides to take a sick day one Tuesday」，應該為on Tuesday，就先以此這樣翻譯囉。




End file.
